manwithaplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Man With A Plan Wiki
Man with a Plan is a American situation comedy about the family who is living in Pittsburgh the city of Pennsylvania. It was created by Jackie and Jeff Filgo which was premiered from CBS on October 22, 2016. The series was produced by Double Double Bonus Entertainment and 3 Arts Entertainment, in association with CBS Television Studios. The executive producers were Jackie and Jeff Filgo with Matt LeBlanc, Michael Rotenberg, Gregg Mettler, James Burrows, Mark Gross, Rob Des Hotel, Ethan Sandler, Adam Wenner and Troy Zien being promoted in later seasons. On November 14, 2016, CBS picked up the series for a full season of 19 episodes and on January 6, 2017, CBS ordered three additional episodes, increasing the first season order to 22 episodes. On March 23, 2017, it was renewed by CBS for a second season which premiered in November 13, 2017 and Man with a Plan, Season Two Renewal for Matt LeBlanc series TVSeriesFinale by Cindy McLennan, March 23, 2017. recently ordered eight additional episodes for the second season, bringing the total to 21 episodes. On May 12, 2018, it was renewed for a third season with 22 episodes. Man with a Plan, Season Three Renewal for Matt LeBlanc TVSeriesFinale by Cindy McLennan, May 12, 2018. Plot Adam Burns is a newly construction worker living in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, with wife Andi, daughters Katie and Emme, and son Teddy. He looks forward to spending time with his family and hanging out with his friends, who are also co-educators: Lowell, Marie and Ms. Rodriguez. However, his elder daughter Katie, who was away at middle school; Teddy is becoming dimwitted child, whose intelligence is often issues; and youngest daughter Emme is a innocent child who often knows her parents will never let her get away with a lot issues. The show is about a dad finds out that parenting is harder than he thought after his wife goes back to work and he's left at home to take care of the kids. Cast Main * Matt LeBlanc as Adam Burns * Liza Snyder as Andi Burns * Jessica Chaffin as Marie Faldonado (Season 1, episode 1-13) * Matt Cook as Lowell * Grace Kaufman as Kate Burns * Matthew McCann as Teddy Burns * Hala Finley as Emme Burns * Diana-Maria Riva as Mrs. Rodriguez (season 1) * Kevin Nealon as Don Burns * Stacy Keach as Joe Burns (season 2-present, recurring season 1) Recurring * Kali Rocha as Marcy Burns * Swoosie Kurtz as Beverly Burns * Christine Woods as Lisa McCaffrey * Tim Meadows as Rudy Randall (Season 2) * Sherri Shepherd as Joy Randall Guest * Gary Anthony Williams as Bob * Jenna Dewan Tatum as Jen * Griffin Gluck as Tyler * Victoria Justice as Sophia * Lilah Richcreek as Zara Episodes Production Development On September of 2015, it was announced that CBS had given the production, then titled I'm Not Your Friend, a pilot production commitment. The pilot was written by Jackie and Jeff Filgo who was also set to executive produce alongside with Michael Rotenberg and Troy Zien. Production companies involved with the pilot include Double Double Bonus Entertainment, CBS Television Studios, and 3 Arts Entertainment. On January 2016, the production officially received a pilot order. On February 8, 2016, it was announced that James Burrows would direct the pilot. On May 12, 2016, it was announced that CBS had given the production, now titled Man with a Plan, a series order. A day after that, it was announced that the series would premiere in the fall of 2016 and air on Mondays at 8:30 P.M. Casting In March 2016, it was announced that Matt LeBlanc, Jenna Fischer, Jessica Chaffin, Matt Cook, Diana-Maria Riva, Grace Kaufman, Matthew McCann and Hala Finley had joined the pilot's main cast. On May 13, 2016, Fischer of the original pilot was announced to have left the series for unknown reasons. On August 1, 2016, it was announced that Liza Snyder had replaced Fischer in the role of Andi Burns. In August 2, 2016, it was reported that Kevin Nealon had joined the cast in a main role. Reception Man with a Plan has received generally negative reviews from critics. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the series has an approval rating of 21%, based on 22 reviews, with an average rating of 3.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Man with a Plan''s flawed, unimaginative writing fails to properly showcase the charm of its unfortunately underperforming lead." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the series has a score 36 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Nielsen Ratings Based on average total viewers per episode of ''Man with a Plan on CBS: Awards and nominations Trivia * The original title was I'm Not Your Friend. References External links * Man with a Plan on Wikipedia * Man with a Plan on IMDb * Man with a Plan on CBS Wiki * Man with a Plan on My CBS Shows Wiki * Man with a Plan on Facebook * Man with a Plan on Twitter Category:About Category:The Show Category:Man With A Plan